fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ibaraki Dōji (Lancer)
This article is for Ibaraki Dōji (Lancer). For 4 , see Ibaraki Dōji. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance to by 15%. |img2 = bite |name2 = Mad Enhancement |rank2 = D |effect2 = Increases own Buster performance by 4%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B++= ignores defense buffs to one enemy. 500% Chance to reduce own critical star generation rate by 50% for 3 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 30 |c2 = 35 |c3 = 40 |c4 = 45 |c5 = 50 }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |45}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography を撃ち込んでいるつもりなのだが、 なぜだか五槍が同時展開して『まるで巨大な五指のように』なって巨拳を握り、アッパーカットが放たれる。 喰らった敵は遥か上空に打ち上げられ、夏の夜空に輝く花火がごとく華やかに輝きを散らす。 巨大な五指が…………。 「もしかしてこの五槍、吾の五指そのものなのでは？」 なお、真名「愚神礼讃・一条戻橋」とその読み方はジャンヌ・ダルク・オルタに依頼して考えてもらったものとのこと。 |ex = When its True Name is released, she fires the full strength of her Heian Rocket Punch, which is, Sōgenbi just like when she was a Berserker. Five spears manifest at the same time, forming "five huge fingers" that turn into a massive fist, and then she strikes with an uppercut. Her enemies are launched high into the sky and shine brilliantly like fireworks in the summer night sky. The huge five fingers are... "Maybe these five spears are my own five fingers?" It should be noted that the True Name "In Praise of Folly - Returning Bridge Ichijō" was thought up by Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) upon request. }} Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * 's Noble Phantasm, Encomium Moriae, refers to a Latin essay written by Desiderius Erasmus of Rotterdam and first printed in June 1511. It means "In Praise of Folly" in English. *The flag of Stage 1 and 2 states "I want to play more". Images Saint Graphs= BananaOniLancer1.png|Stage 1 BananaOniLancer2.png|Stage 2 BananaOniLancer3.png|Stage 3 BananaOniLancer4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S217Icon.png|Stage 1 IbarakiDoujiLancerStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 IbarakiDoujiLancerStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 IbarakiDoujiLancerFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S217 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S217 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S217 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Ibaraki_Doji_Lancer_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 Ibaraki_Doji_Lancer_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 Ibaraki_Doji_Lancer_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 S217 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S217 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S217 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) IbarakiDoujiLancerNP1.png.png|NP Illustration (Stage 1) IbarakiDoujiLancerNP2.png|NP Illustration (Stage 2) IbarakiDoujiLancerNP3.png|NP Illustration (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Ibaraki Lancer Expression Sheet 1.png|Stage 1 Ibaraki Lancer Expression Sheet 2.png|Stage 2 Ibaraki Lancer Expression Sheet 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE902.png|Welcome to ONILAND!! CE0966.png|Cotton Candy (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Category:Japanese Servants Category:Summer Servants Category:Demonic